Seasons
by Wings of Corrugated Irony
Summary: Remus is crushing on Sirius. Big time. As the year passes, he considers which season is the worst for unrequited love. The short answer is, all of them. Or, with a little summer visit from Sirius, maybe not... Sirius/Remus, SLASH, SMUT.


**Seasons**

**WARNINGS: SLASH (Sirius/Remus, to be specific) and SMUT! (In short, there will be full on, smutty slash that is not for the faint-hearted. If you really want to read it, message me and I'll make you a censored version.)**

**SUMMARY: Remus is crushing on Sirius. Big time. As the year passes, he considers which season is the worst for unrequited love. The short answer is, all of them. Or, with a little summer visit from Sirius, maybe not...  
**

**This fic has been an embarrassingly long time in the making. But, I do believe it is the longest one-shot I've written and the first hard-core smut I've ever done so perhaps I am excused... Anyway, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn is the very worst time to be in love with someone, Remus thought morosely. He had been trying desperately to study before the first exams of the year hit, but even he couldn't he resist if his crush absolutely begged him to go play in the autumn leaves. Besides, he was the best at charming leaves into the most perfect piles for jumping on. He watched despondently as the fourth pile he made was destroyed, the bright yellow and orange leaves leaping momentarily into the air before fluttering back to the earth.

"Again, again, again!" Sirius chanted happily, his cheeks adorably flushed. Remus almost was tempted to smile. A flick of his wand, a simple spell, and Sirius was off and running again, laughing happily to himself. About twenty piles later, Remus was getting restless; he really needed to study for Transfiguration...

"Sirius! We've been out here for ages! I need to..."

"We're not going back up until _you_ have a go Moony!" he interrupted, "_And _you have to enjoy it!"

Remus rubbed his temple for a moment; it would be best to get this over with. He started as he realised Sirius was standing behind him.

"Come on, Remus," he whispered right beside his ear, "Get excited about it." Remus closed his eyes and had a sudden mental image of the two of them holding hands, jumping into a giant pile of leaves. Together... Well… Consequences be damned, just this once. He opened his eyes, grasped Sirius' hand and started running before the other boy had a chance to react. Run, skip, hop, jump! They sat, laughing, in the pile of leaves, neither of them letting go of the other's hand.

They didn't until they reached the Common Room and Peter gave them an odd look. It was then that Sirius realised that he hadn't wanted to let go. He had blushed when Remus picked out a bright red maple leaf that had stuck in his hair. Years later he would admit, despite his intense embarrassment, that he had kept it.

* * *

Winter is the very worst time to be in love with someone, Remus mused to himself as he sat by the fire and sparkling Christmas tree in Gryffindor Common Room. His book lay face down in his lap, momentarily forgotten. When it was overcast, gloomy and cold, like today, there was nothing better than snuggling up with someone soft and warm. He gave his head a shake to dislodge such nonsensical, romantic thoughts. There was no point in dreaming, let alone hoping, since there wasn't any chance that _that _person would want to 'snuggle' (of all things) in _that _way with anyone like him. He picked up his book and found it was suddenly a whole lot harder to read. Damned lovely Black boy...

"Hi Remus!" Sirius exclaimed brightly, bounding into the Room, remnants of snow still clinging to his woollen hat.

"Sirius," he replied carefully, his guard firmly in place now that Padfoot had arrived.

"Why are you reading? Come play in the snow! It hasn't got any footprints, all clean and white..." he trailed off wistfully. Remus fought the urge to smile fondly at him.

"As much as you love to freeze your fingers off, Sirius, I'd prefer to stay warm and dry," _and lonely _he thought sadly.

"But Moony," Sirius pleaded, "We'd run around having fun so we'd be all hot and when we get tired we can have a nice warm shower!" Remus tried valiantly to not think about any other meaning those words contained.

"Well, perhaps I can watch you for a little while," he relented.

Sirius squealed in delight and dragged Remus through the castle until they reached the grounds. The werewolf gasped as he saw outside, Sirius was right. The snow was untouched and stunningly beautiful. _Not as beautiful as Sirius Black! _his thoughts hastened to add. He scowled slightly, but his face softened as Sirius sprung into the snow, cavorting about like the excited puppy he was. Remus followed at a slower pace, smiling as he watched the other randomly flop into the snow.

He approached from behind until he was standing above Sirius' head, where his black hair contrasted perfectly with the pure snow. Remus raised an eyebrow and the upside-down face grinned back and suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the cold white.

"Sirius!" he yelped indignantly as the Animagus tried to pin Remus to the wet ground and was soon successful.

"Sirius..." he repeated helplessly, struggling to keep the lust out his eyes, Sirius' flushed face was too close to be safe. "I... I'm cold..." he stammered, "I forgot my gloves..." Sirius rolled his eyes before releasing him and pulling him to his feet.

"Here," Sirius said, offering his once-green gloves that had been spelled Gryffindor red.

"Oh," Remus blushed, praying Sirius thought it an innocent flush from the cold. "No, no... You keep them... I'll just go back up and have a shower."

"Okay! I'll come with you. I was getting a little tired anyway," he confided. Remus knew he was lying and pleasure threaded with guilt flowed through him. He nodded in return and they trudged towards the Castle.

They were shivering by the time they reached the dorm and began removing their sodden clothing the moment they reaches the showers, too cold to care, but backs turned politely towards each other. Remus definitely did not sneak a glance as Sirius wrapped a towel around his waist. How he thought that his friends _back_, of all things, was strangely attractive, he would never quite understand. They each entered a separate shower stall, though side-by-side, sighing with pleasure as the warm water began to defrost their chilly bodies.

Remus leaned against the wall connecting his to Sirius', wondering what the teen was doing. He would never have guessed or even dreamt that he was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Spring is the very worst time to be in love with someone, Remus decided grimly as he sat, straight-backed, on the shore of the Lake where Sirius and James were having a full on water fight. It wasn't that he didn't like watching Sirius running about wet and lacking in a shirt, quite the contrary. However, his eyes narrowed as the two began to play wrestle, jealousy wasn't fun in the least. Sense told him he was being a total idiot feeling jealous of James, the Lily-obsessed one, with Sirius. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't help it, and that was even more annoying.

It reminded him of the time when Sirius had hung Snape upside-down and proclaimed that he was going to remove the poor Slytherin's pants. Remus, furiously jealous, had screamed that people would now think Sirius was trying to get _into _Snape's pants. Sirius didn't perform an aerial inversion of the boy ever again. Lily congratulated him on a clever ploy, not knowing that he had almost believed it himself. Even worse, though, was the night when Sirius had, completely out of the blue, proclaimed that he wouldn't date random girls and that he was waiting for "someone special". They had all stared at Sirius like he'd suddenly lost it, but he was pretending to be absorbed in a Transfiguration essay. They had blinked a lot in confusion before returning to their own essays.

"Moony!" Sirius cried, successfully breaking the boy on the shore out of his reverie. "You have to come try the water! It's really nice!"

"No, Pads, I'm quite fine here thank you," he replied politely, though politeness never got you anywhere with Sirius.

"Yeah Moony! Come on in!" James joined in the cajoling, "Peter would have come in." He was right, they would have bullied him into it, but he was at home attending his grandfather's funeral. So, minus Wormtail, they turned to him instead. Oh, the joy.

"Come on Remus!" Sirius urged, suddenly standing right in front of him, dripping wet. "Get up!" He pulled him forcefully to his feet. "Arms up," One minute he was wearing a t-shirt, next he wasn't... Oh Lord, don't think about that! "Pants!" Sirius continued cheerfully, getting to his knees, grabbing Remus' trousers and pulling downwards. Luckily, they were his loosest pair, although his face was now a bright red beacon. James was in hysterics. Sirius pulled out a wand from some nearby robes, James', and considered Remus for a moment as he stood looking incredibly awkward in his boxers. "There!" Sirius exclaimed, transforming the boxers into a pair of board shorts.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped, "You're terrible at Transfiguration! You could have turned it into a... a... marmoset! Then where would I be!?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why, standing with me on the side of the Lake wearing nothing but a pygmy monkey!" he explained, before adding to himself, "And I would personally quite enjoy the view..." Remus missed the aside, however, as he was already storming towards the water ready to throttle James who was laughing so hard he was almost drowning. Sirius chuckled and followed with the promise of wet Remus in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Summer is the very worst time to be in love with someone, Remus concluded, feeling more depressed by the second. He had never been fond of the summer holidays. It wasn't that he didn't love his parents; he just missed his other family too. Yet these holidays were even worse because his parent had managed to win a holiday to some island; Hawaii, Fiji, Bali... Something tropical destination ending with an 'i'. He was happy for them and had assured them that, yes, he would be fine to stay at home for a week. The fridge was overstocked, to put it lightly, and the full moon wasn't for a couple of weeks. Yes, he'd be perfectly fine. _Lonely... _

He looked around the room, searching for something to distract him, settling on his father's bookshelf. He lightly ran his fingers over the different coloured spines, picking a book on Greek and Roman mythology before opening it to a random page, _The Story of the Founding of Rome: Romulus and Remus. _He scowled and snapped the book shut, he already knew that tale. He was considering flinging it across the room when he heard knocking from the front door. He froze, instinct telling him to panic, suspecting it was the Ministry... Well, at least he knew that if it were really bad they wouldn't have knocked.

He rose slowly and made his was to the door, opening it a crack. He instantly recognising who it was from the mere sliver he saw. Sirius was surveying the street cautiously as if he expected a vicious Muggle to fly from somewhere, or something of the sort. For a moment all of his sensible nature flew out the window and he was lost in the sheer joy of unexpectedly seeing Sirius, especially now.

He flung the door the rest of the way open and threw him arms around the taller boys waist from behind, greedily relishing his shocked gasp.

"Remus!" he exclaimed happily, turning to return the embrace firmly. "Um, would you or your parents mind if I, uh, stayed here a little while? I had a disagreement with Walburga," he explained with a grimace as he referred to his mother.

"Oh! Sure, of course. My parents are on a holiday, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he said, letting Sirius inside, noticing the trunk that floated along behind him when it banged into the doorframe.

"Hm..." Remus' brow furrowed in thought, "You don't mind sharing my bedroom, do you? Dad got the brilliant idea of renovating the guest bedroom and Mum would _kill _me if I touched their bedroom..." Sirius chuckled.

"Of course not! We share a dorm basically all year!" Remus' face brightened.

"Come on then," he said, leading Sirius into the hall and up some stairs. Sirius decided that Remus, plus stairs, plus tight jeans was _a very good thing_.

"Sorry about the mess," Remus apologised, flicking his wand at the jumbled assortment of parchment, quills, inkbottles and books on the floor so that they arranged themselves neatly in the corner.

"Moony, you do not know the meaning of a mess until you've seen my room." Sirius insisted, well, seriously. Remus smiled wryly.

"I don't doubt it. Oh, do you mind sharing a bed? It would be easier to make it bigger than to split it in two." Remus said, carefully watching Sirius' reaction from the corner of his eye. True, it would be easier to make the bed bigger, but they both knew Remus could have split the bed in seconds.

"Sure," accepted Sirius with a nonchalant shrug. Remus thought it was pity, but Sirius was too busy doing an interior victory dance for pity.

Remus glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"Almost dinner time," he mused, "Hungry?" he asked Sirius, quite innocently.

"_Starving_!" Sirius exclaimed with a slight leer.

"Well, lets get going then... I'm sorry to say that the only thing I can cook is stir-fry. Do you want it with rice or noodles?" Remus asked as they thumped down the stairs.

"Uh, what's a stir-fry?" asked Sirius, who had no knowledge of Asian cookery. Remus smiled happily.

"I'll let you try all the different ones then. I think we'll start with noodles and... chicken! And carrot, capsicum, beans... Perhaps some baby corn..." Remus trailed off as they reached the kitchen and he began to rummage about in cupboards. Soon there was a pot of water on the stove and a number of ingredients on the bench.

"Now Sirius," Remus began, presenting him with a chopping board, knife and vegetable peeler. "I want you to chop up two carrots and a generous handful of beans. And peel the carrots before you cut them. Oh, and wash the beans. Do reckon you can do that? It's a lot like Potions..."

"Well, you probably shouldn't let me anywhere near it then." Sirius muttered.

"Fine then, I'll show you the first bit..." He showed Sirius the easiest way to peel and chop the carrots and how big to cut the beans after you removed the ends. Remus then showed him how to cook the noodles, cut the chicken, open a tin and cut what was in Sirius' opinion was an evil mutant vegetable of doom or, if you were Remus, a capsicum.

"Are you going to try it?" Remus asked when they sat at the table, passing Sirius a fork before pouring a generous amount of soy sauce on his serving.

"Yeah, I was just looking at it!" Sirius exclaimed, a little sulky. Remus shook his head at the Animagus' antics and whipped out his favourite pair of chopsticks, expertly lifting some noodles and chicken to his mouth.

"What on earth are those?" Sirius gaped.

"I'll tell you if you eat your dinner," Remus said rather smugly, as Sirius quickly ate a forkful.

"Mmm! This..." he took a moment to swallow properly, "This is really good!"

"I would hope so! And they're chopsticks. They're often used in Asia instead of our cutlery."

"Oh... Can I try?"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm not quite in the mood to clean up flying food."

After dinner Remus took Sirius out onto the patio and Sirius taught him about the stars. Remus, who had never taken astronomy as it made him quite uncomfortable, only knew the name of one star, which he had made a point of knowing. He pointed out the particularly bright star to Sirius, wondering what he would say.

"What's that one called?" he asked.

"Oh... Well, that's the Dog Star in the constellation of Orion. It called Sirius..." he frowned slightly.

"It's very beautiful," he muttered, still looking to the sky. Sirius' eyes flicked towards him for a moment and he bit his lip.

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered, now staring at his feet.

"Come on," Remus began, sensing how uncomfortable the other was and wondering why, "Let's get ready for bed. You've had a busy day." He was definitely worried when the usually night-owlish Sirius just nodded complacently. They went back upstairs and Remus gave Sirius a clean towel from the linen closet and let him shower first. Remus returned to his room, widened his single bed to a queen-size, turned on the bedside lamp and switched off the ceiling light. He examined the room for a moment before turning down the covers on the bed.

He stood in the doorway and gave a soft snort of bitter amusement; it looked so cosy, but was it was a cruel parody of all he wanted. He heard the shower shut off and not long after the bathroom door opening. He walked quickly toward the bathroom, brushing past Sirius swiftly and locking himself in the cool white bathroom. He had hoped the impersonal, sterile white would calm him down, but it hardly worked. He sighed, stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning on the water, punishing heat. He winced, turning it down a little and trying to keep his thoughts clean. Like Sirius... Even walking past each other so quickly his heightened sense of smell had picked up the delicious scent of Sirius' soap. He was suddenly very aware that Sirius had just been showering in the shower where he was showering. He sighed in resignation; all hopes of 'clean' thoughts were ruined now. He let the thoughts and images come...

Sirius, being the incredibly intelligent wizard that he was, quickly had worked out that Remus' bedroom shared a wall with the bathroom and on the bathroom side there happened to be a shower attached to said wall. It wasn't perverted to listen to your best friend taking a shower, was it? He started violently as an unmistakable, soft moan came from the other side of the wall. Listening to your best friend jerking off, however, was another matter entirely. But at the moment... Well, he was quite happy sitting against the wall, listening to the shower running and... other things. Except that every sound Remus made both sent a flare of passion through him and simultaneously tried to rip his heart in two, because he knew that Remus would not be thinking of him.

He listened as closely as possible, trying so pick up a name so he would know whom to strangle in their sleep. Sure enough, as Remus got... closer, he stopped moaning started hissing one consonant.

"Sss... S-uh! ... Nnn... S-ah! Sss..."

He frantically tried to think of someone whose name started with 'S' and a sickening thought occurred to him. Severus Snape.

"Sss-ah... uh... usss..."

Three syllables... Sev-er-us... Shit, three. It felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

He dashed away from the wall, diving into the bed, trying to cocoon himself from the world and regulate his shuddering breaths. He still heard Remus' final shout and bit hard on a pillow so he wouldn't scream in pure frustration. He waited patiently for his friend's return.

Remus allowed himself a soft smile as he saw Sirius wrapped up in the covers on his bed.

"Yes! _Your_ bed!"His inner lust demon cackled madly, before yelping as Remus banished it from his mind. He was briefly revisited by one of the images he had seen in his imagination minutes earlier. _Sirius' warm body moulding against him, his back pressed against the cool ceramic tiles. Their hips moved slightly and they both gasped as-... _He jerked out of that 'memory' when Sirius shifted restlessly.

He slid into the unoccupied half of the bed; disappointed that Sirius was lying with his back towards him.

"Night, Siri," he whispered affectionately, assuming the other was asleep and playing momentarily with a strand of his hair before settling in and switching off the bedside lamp. Suddenly Sirius, apparently not asleep, rolled to face him and dread began to curl in the pit of his stomach. But then he noticed that even in the small amount of light (though he had always been very good at seeing in the dark) that Sirius looked completely distraught.

His heart lurched horribly as Sirius gave a slight, choked sob that sounded so much louder in the silence.

"Oh, Siri," he murmured, shifting nearer so he could pull him close and stoke his hair comfortingly. Much to his surprise, Sirius returned the embrace, clinging to him, even hooking one of his legs around the back of Remus' left knee. He let out another gasp of a sob.

"Shhh, sh..." Remus soothed, "It's okay, Siri. You've had a hard day. I know you've never liked it there, but it must be difficult to leave your home, your mother..."

"This is _not _about my mother," Sirius retorted angrily, "It's about y-... Someone else."

"Oh," Remus guessed sadly, "It's about someone you like."

"How did you know?" Sirius asked, still defensive.

"Most people aren't half as mysterious as they would like to think they are." Remus explained bitterly.

"So, you know who I like?" asked Sirius, sounding a little panicked. Remus chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't have a clue," he replied brightly, "But if they're causing you this much pain..."

"I'm fine now," Sirius insisted, "But what about you? _Mooning _over anybody lately?"

"Ha ha, very funny,"

"I thought so..."

"And... yes," Remus answered begrudgingly.

"Whose the lucky girl?" Sirius asked, a test.

"Who said anything about a girl?" Remus said slyly, secretly preparing for Sirius to be repulsed or to push him away at the least. Instead, Sirius tightened his grip, believing his to be fear confirmed. "What about you? What special lady's caught the womanisers eye?"

"That's a lie! I haven't been with a girl for years! And it's not a lady that caught my eye this time..." Sirius explained, surprised at his own openness.

"Really!? Huh... I wouldn't have expected that one." Remus muttered thoughtfully.

" Remus... Is it... I mean, the guy you like, it's... It's not Snape is it?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Severus!?" Remus jerked away slightly, "Wha-? No! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"I was just, um, wondering, making sure, something like that..." he trailed off guiltily, before giving a small yawn and his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"Night, Remy," he murmured.

"Sleep well, Siri," he replied. It suddenly occurred to him why Sirius asked about Severus, _he_ probably like him! It seemed highly improbable, but the realisation winded him as much as a blow to the gut. He watched the boy for a few moments before a little plan popped straight into his head, Sirius wouldn't remember in his haze between wakefulness and sleep. He leaned forward the short distance, they were very close after all, and places a soft, chaste kiss on Sirius' lips, drawing back slowly, reluctantly. He was quite startled when Sirius tried to move towards him as he pulled away, whining at the loss of lips. Though, Remus reasoned, he probably thought he was Severus. He was torn, let Sirius kiss him or be moral... Luckily, he didn't have to make it as he heard Sirius mutter,

"Remy, come back..." Remus froze with shock, allowing Sirius to blindly press his lips to the surprised werewolf's. Remus blinked, once, twice, before letting them slide blissfully shut with a sigh and tightened his hold on the still half-asleep boy, tangling a hand in his dark hair.

"You awake?" he asked Sirius softly.

"I better be, not a dream?" Sirius muttered.

"No, very real," Remus assured him.

"Good," he growled, frantically pressing his lips to Remus', quickly invading his mouth. Remus groaned. Everything he had wanted was happening! And it was happening so _fast_!

"Are... are you sure Sirius?" he gasped as they broke away for air. Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked innocently.

"I just thought..." he trailed off, shaking his head, "It doesn't matter... You do."

He leant forward to capture those sweet lips and initiated a kiss that was more precise and deliberate. It was entirely Moony thing to do, Sirius decided, and it was already driving him crazy. Sirius was quite used to hot, fast lust, but the way _Remus_ kissed was very different. He took his time, slowly and undoubtedly claiming him. Remus considered absently, as his ran his tongue over every inch of the boy's mouth, that Sirius tasted of that weird cinnamon toothpaste he always used and something richer, almost like chocolate. Remus was a very happy werewolf.

Until Sirius tried to take control of the kiss. Remus growled, rolling so that Sirius was pinned to the mattress. Sirius submitted for the moment, excited by the novelty of losing control, and Remus soon relocated his mouth to a spot just under his jaw, definitely intending to leave a mark. Remus drew back slightly when he was finished, inspecting Sirius in the semi-darkness, his mouth curving into a small smile when he saw the dark haired boy was panting heavily through beautifully swollen lips.

"Remus, why in Merlin's name did you _stop_!" Sirius asked somewhere between a whine and a growl, lunging upwards on the final word. Remus, quite surprised, fell backwards and suddenly found that their positions had reversed. The light must have reflected his widening eyes as Sirius began to smirk evilly as he did.

"Well, look what I've got here..." he whispered right in the smaller boy's ear. Remus shivered. "Hmmm... What to do with you..." And, quite suddenly, Sirius had descended, intent on snogging the living daylights out of him. Remus felt deliciously overwhelmed as Sirius' tongue stabbed at the inside of his cheek, before sliding over his teeth and gums. He clutched, almost desperately, at the back of Sirius' t-shirt so he could drag him close. Sirius froze for a moment as hips connected roughly, his moan vibrating across Remus' tongue.

"Fuck," Remus whispered.

"_Remy!_" Sirius gasped, shocked out of his ecstasy. Mister Lupin, as a rule, did not swear!

"What?" he muttered, plucking at the hem of Sirius' shirt. Sirius allowed it to be pulled over his head, still gaping. "You've been a bad influence on me!" He grinned up at Sirius, "Why else would I let you _fuck _me?" Remus would have found the expression on the other's face so much funnier if he hadn't just propositioned his best friend and wasn't extremely turned on.

"Really?" Sirius almost sounded timid, bless him.

"Yes, now anytime soon would be nice."

Sirius began to attack his mouth again with incinerating passion, while at the same time managing to start on the buttons of Remus' pyjamas. Remus whined as Sirius removed his mouth to concentrate on a button.

"Just rip them," he growled and soon buttons were pinging in all directions. The first contact of their bare torsos shouldn't have felt so insanely good, but then they weren't really complaining. Remembering the mark Remus had given him, Sirius moved his mouth downwards, choosing the skin just above his left collarbone. He delighted utterly in the deep moan Remus produced. He then found himself tempted by the newly exposed skin, trailing a tongue down to Remus' right nipple, watching in fascination as a puff of air caused it to peak. He swiped his tongue over it and watched Remus' chest shudder.

"Siri, _please_ stop teasing," he begged. Sirius nodded, there would be time for this later.

He swiftly untied Remus' drawstring pants and slid them off smoothly. He kept his eyes on the beautiful boy before him as he threw all their clothes off the bed, including his own boxers. He settled himself between Remus' spread legs and with barely a pause ducked down to lick the underside of his cock from base to head.

"Sirius," the werewolf exhaled hoarsely, his usually cultured tongue running the syllables together.

Sirius chuckled and suddenly Remus felt himself engulfed by wet heat. He gasped, fisting at the sheets, trying to retain some control over his body as pleasure flooded through him. He lost all sense of time and wondered, when Sirius pulled away, had it been seconds, minutes or hours? He whined at the loss and the mouth was quickly replaced with a hand as Sirius search for something in the bedclothes, a wand. He was successful and Remus realised it was his own wand, which oddly enough was quite a turn-on. Sirius smirked at him as he felt the resultant twitch, before casting a swift Accio.

Remus, neither stupid nor incredibly naïve, realised immediately what the Summoned tube was. Sirius wasted no time, tossing away the wand, hovering for a mere millisecond over Remus before deep-throating him spectacularly (as Remus' reaction implied) and slicking his fingers with lube. Even though Sirius was listening closely, he was quite proud of his hearing, he barely noticed the slight hitch in the younger boy's breath as the first finger began to probe the sensitive entrance. He mused that Remus had always been good at hiding things. He slipped his finger in up to the knuckle in one smooth movement, pleased when he heard Remus exhale in a sharp huff.

Remus' ever-reliant mind had decided to give up on rational thought for now and was instead dedicated to eking as much pleasure as possible from every single movement Sirius was making. He could feel himself humming with the pleasure. He had never felt something that could consume his mind and senses as totally as the pain that he felt at the coming of each full moon. It went without saying that this was so, so much better. Then, as Sirius added a second finger and hit a certain spot inside him, everything kicked up a notch and he wondered if he would be able to concentrate on anything of non-Sirius origin after such a moment. What he loved even more was the implicit trust between them, so strong that he could feel it as vividly as Sirius' mouth on him.

Sirius removed his mouth just after he slid in a third finger, he didn't want to push Remus that far yet. The lycanthrope had only given the smallest of whimpers when he had removed his mouth and he suddenly felt the urge to make Remus feel so good that he _had_ to vocalise it. He slipped his fingers out and watched as Remus' eyes fluttered open in the dim light.

"Remus, are you sure?" he asked quietly. Remus nodded, clearing his throat.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice still a little hoarse. Sirius nodded in response. He squeezed more lube onto his palm and quickly slicked his cock; it was so sensitive that it was almost painful. He bent down to kiss Remus, relishing the trust in soft amber eyes as their tongues smoothly caressed each other. As he sat back up he smiled at Remus as the ruffled brunet wrapped his legs around his waist.

He positioned himself carefully at Remus' entrance and slowly began to push forward. He stopped immediately when Remus produced a whine that sounded too close to pain for his liking.

"You okay?" he gasped, slightly surprised at how breathless he sounded.

"I'm no stranger to pain Siri," Remus ground out, "It's just a bit of a sting... Okay, you can move..."

Sirius slid in until he was fully seated. Remus moaned quietly. For a moment they remained frozen, simply breathing and being with each other in the darkness. Then Sirius began to move, carefully timing each thrust to establish a rhythm. Remus hummed softly, quickly figuring how to push back and meet his thrusts as his hands wandered up and down the other's back, often stopping to tangle in his dark hair. Their faces were close enough that their hot breaths met and mingled in the air between them. The temperature and humidity rose around them like a tropical haze, producing sweat that allowed flesh to slide across flesh so easily. Remus began to cry out as the angle of Sirius' thrusts changed to send violent sparks of pleasure through him.

"Siri," Remus breathed, "I think I'm gonna..." His own hand crept towards his groin to grip his aching flesh, groaning as one of Sirius' hands wrapped around his.

"Then do," Sirius whispered hotly in his ear. Remus gave a final moan before shouting the name of his new lover as he came. Sirius hissed as the expression of bliss on Remus' face and the tightening around his cock sent his sprawling over the edge. He collapsed, sated, on Remus.

"Merlin, I love you," he murmured. Remus gave a shaky laugh.

"You're old enough to know Merlin, Siri? What haven't you been telling me?" he asked playfully.

"I'm trying to tell you I love you, you prat," he muttered sulkily, nuzzling into the werewolf's neck.

"I know," Remus replied softly. "I love you too, Padfoot." He could feel Sirius grinning into his neck, then his eyelashes fluttering shut. "Oh, no you don't! You may have me as a pillow, but mine is at the opposite end of the bed, thanks to you!" Sirius whined unhappily before peeling himself off Remus, before finding Remus' wand again and casting a quick cleaning charm. They rearranged the bed and were soon settled under the covers with their respective pillows, clinging as closely as they could.

"Night Moony," Sirius yawned.

"Goodnight Siri," Remus replied softly, smiling as he cuddled closer, already thinking about him teaching Sirius to use chopsticks and Sirius teaching him astronomy. Perhaps summer wasn't such a bad time to be in love after all...

* * *

**There you have it! Reviews would be ever so nice. Come on, I gave you puppy love! :P Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
